


New Bones Again

by apprenticenanoswarm



Category: Black Panther (2018), Black Panther (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Grief/Mourning, M'Baku causing problems on purpose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:01:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28088166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apprenticenanoswarm/pseuds/apprenticenanoswarm
Summary: In which M'Baku intervenes.
Relationships: M'Baku/Ramonda (Marvel)
Kudos: 7





	New Bones Again

“I request an audience with Queen Ramonda,” rumbled the Jabari lord, broad shoulders thrown back and thick arms folded, as though he actually thought to intimidate her.

His arrival at the palace had already drawn the attention of two young courtiers, who were staring shamelessly at their guest from across the royal plaza. Judging by the looks on their faces and their muffled giggles, one had just made a saucy joke. Disgraceful.

“Alas, your highness, the queen will not be available today,” Okoye intoned, stonily polite. “She has urgent diplomatic matters to attend to.”

M’Baku snorted. “Don’t give me that, girl.”

(Girl. She was half a decade older than he, the discourteous _barbarian_.)

“She’s hiding away in her bedroom weeping again, isn’t she?” he went on.

Shocked by the audacity – and it took a lot to shock her these days – Okoye hissed, “She is in mourning, M’Baku. Where is your compassion?”

He rolled his eyes theatrically. “She’s been in mourning for almost four years. An ocean of tears has decisively failed to hydrate her son back to life. I have important business to discuss and I’m not leaving until I see her.”

“Then you will be standing in this hallway for some time,” she snapped, and turned on her heel.

The Dora Milaje were instructed not to let him take one step beyond the entrance hall, and the servants not to bring him any refreshments more elaborate than iced water.

0

Three days later, he was still there.

He had _made camp_. Outside the _palace_. Like some _vagabond_.

Okoye chewed the inside of her cheek and seriously contemplated political assassination.

“You are making a spectacle of yourself,” she said frostily.

“How so?” M’Baku queried, seated serenely in the shade of the small hut he’d erected next to one of the palace’s gleaming marble pillars. “My noble mother and father both grew up in one of these. Has city life left you so pampered and detached that you cannot appreciate simple craftsmanship, general?”

He was smirking.

Smirking. At her.

She left and told the Dora Milaje not to let him use the toilets.

0

Seven days later, he was still there, attracting nosy courtiers like flies.

“This is beneath your dignity,” she said, remembering that M’Baku’s vanity was the stuff of legend.

“I’ve been watching people coming in and out of this building for a week now,” he commented, sipping his tea (who had brought it to him? Who was she going to have to demote?) “A few local leaders of commerce, a union representative, three farmers, the princess, and the usual servants. No politicians. Notably, no foreign politicians. What happened to T’Challa’s grandiose dream of reconnecting Wakanda to the wider world?”

Pain almost stopped her heart. “Keep his name out of your mouth.”

She was gone before he could say another word.

0

Fourteen days.

“There’s a rumour going round that she’s also dead,” M’Baku imparted as they shared breakfast and watched the sunrise.

“She’s not.”

“Is she eating?”

“Sometimes.”

“Has she spoken to a doctor?”

“Yes. Several. But it’s… she was always so _strong_. Then her husband. Then Killmonger. Then her _son_.”

M’Baku frowned at the horizon. “You lost a husband too, didn’t you?”

“I divorced him, bankrupted him, and took his rhinos. It’s not the same.”

“Hah! Serves the little prick right.”

0

“Aren’t your people wondering where you are? Should I expect the Jabari army to arrive at any moment, demanding to know why we’ve kidnapped their lord?”

“I left my daughter in charge. She could use the practice.”

“She’s about Shuri’s age, isn’t she?”

“One year older.”

“Perhaps we should introduce them. Shuri is in need of friends at the moment.”

“Mmm. Very well. But the first time I hear a ‘meme’ uttered within my throne room, general, rest assured I _will_ be starting a war.”

0

“I miss him too, you know.”

0

“My queen? Lord M’Baku requests an audience.”

Dark, tired eyes raised to meet hers. “Can it wait, Okoye? I am not feeling well today.”

“He put in the request a month ago, ma’am.”

A heavy sigh. “Very well. Give me an hour.”

0

Two months later, Okoye stood guard while Ramonda and M’Baku walked through the royal gardens together. It was the first time she’d seen her outside in a year.

It was the first time she’d heard her laugh in the better part of a decade.

“His highness will be staying for dinner tonight,” Ramonda told her when they returned. “Could you please remind the chef that he doesn’t eat meat?”

“Of course, my queen.”

**The end**


End file.
